culturefandomcom-20200222-history
A Different Corner
| Recorded = 1984–85 | Genre = | Length = |3:57 }} | Label = | Producer = George Michael | Writer = George Michael | Chronology = Wham! singles | Last single = "I'm Your Man" (1985) | This single = "A Different Corner" (1986) | Next single = "The Edge of Heaven" (1986) | Misc = }} }} "A Different Corner" is a song written and performed by George Michael which was released on Epic Records (Columbia Records in the US) in 1986. History At the time of its release in April 1986, Michael was still a member of pop duo Wham! (the song is included on Wham!'s album Music from the Edge of Heaven only released in Japan and North America, as well as their compilation album The Final, released worldwide), though he and partner Andrew Ridgeley had announced that they would split in the summer after a farewell single, album and concert. Michael had already enjoyed a solo number one on the UK Singles Chart in 1984 with "Careless Whisper", which was credited as Wham! featuring George Michael in the US. After radio DJ Simon Bates first aired "A Different Corner" on Radio 1, he rated the song so highly that he immediately played it again from the beginning. Michael went back to the top of the UK chart with "A Different Corner", becoming the first solo act in the history of the UK chart to reach number one with his first two releases, although he was hardly an unknown or new act on either occasion due to his previous hits with Wham!. The song was also credited with being the second number one (after "I Just Called to Say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder) which was written, sung, played, arranged, and produced by the same person. The song reached number 7 on the [[Billboard Hot 100|us Billboard Hot 100]], becoming the first single credited solely to Michael to become an American top-ten hit. The song was also remixed for his compilation Ladies & Gentlemen: The Best of George Michael. This version omitted the guitar and the chorus from Andrew Ridgeley. The song was featured in a 1986 episode of the US daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives. The song was performed by Chris Martin as part of a tribute to Michael during the 2017 BRIT Awards. A note on the back of the sleeve proclaims, "This record is dedicated to a memory." Music video The music video is set in a sparse white room with a window. George Michael is also dressed in white, and is shown sitting and walking around the room whilst singing the song. Track listing 7": Epic / A 7033 (UK) # "A Different Corner" – 3:57 # "A Different Corner" (instrumental) – 4:13 12": Epic / GTA 7033 (UK) # "A Different Corner" – 3:57 # "A Different Corner" (instrumental) – 4:13 * released in gatefold sleeve Charts and certifications Charts Certifications References External links * Category:George Michael songs Category:1986 singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by George Michael Category:Pop ballads Category:Columbia Records singles Category:1986 songs Category:Epic Records singles